This is a multicenter trial comparing standard oral azathioprine with or without an IV loading dose for treating pediatric inflammatory bowel disease. The primary outcome variables are proportion of children who discontinued corticosteroids and proportion with improved disease activity index scores at 4, 8, 16, and 24 weeks.